


Losers Win Too

by superkali



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 570+, I hope, M/M, fun first piece to post here, yak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkali/pseuds/superkali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan hates to lose, especially to Gavin. But sometimes Gavin makes it worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losers Win Too

"God dammit Gavin!"

You could hear the familiar squawks and giggles sail around the office, eventually Gavin’s voice got louder, closer to the achievement hunter office as he was being chased by Ryan. This was almost an everyday occurrence now. Gavin and Ryan had found a new game online, a game that, ironically Gavin was good at. He often beat Ryan, two or three times a day. They usually ended in Gavin gloating and then being chased out of the building. And then the pair would disappear for a good twenty minutes, come back flustered and act as though nothing happened. As though no one noticed the gleaming hickeys that they had every other day. It was hard to miss the purple bruises as Gavin wore them proudly and Ryan made it horribly obvious when he covered them up in the worst ways.

"It’s sickening." Micheal said on afternoon, hearing Gavin’s coos from the warehouse. Ray shuttered along with him.

"Leave them alone…they’re just playing." Jack said not breaking his concentration from his editing.

"Yeah playing with each others dicks-"

"Can we not? I do not want to talk about it please, I am not allowed to have alcohol Micheal!" Geoff said in a rough, tried voice. If it wasn’t bad enough Geoff had to listen to the boy every night as he went on and on about Ryan.

They were in the peak of their honeymoon phase and everyone knew it. It was a good thing honestly. After Ryan separated his wife a year back he’d never really been the same and Gavin swooped in like the suave angel he thought he was and helped him out of the awkward stage Ryan was in. Gavin loved him with all of his bleeding, loud, and obnoxious heart and it was well known. Even before they’d gotten together. Gavin was head over heels for the older blonde.

Another coo came from the warehouse and everyone but Jack collectively groaned.

Gavin swatted at Ryan’s cheating hand as he tried to make him lose focus. “I hate losing.” He would mutter in the brunettes crazy hair. “You know what happens when I lose…” He tried to be sexy, he tried to be threatening, but each time Gavin would giggle like a school girl, laughing at the fact that Ryan knew he was going to lose and yet he dueled him everyday. He said everyday he’ll get stronger and finally he beat the monster that Gavin has become!

"Ah!" Gavin shouted when Ryan almost made him lose, he shoot a death glare in his face but proceeded one with his game until finally, after a rather grueling match he won. He whooped and shouted, dancing in Ryan’s face. Standing and making his lanky presence known to the rest of the ware house, as if they didn’t hear him giggling before.

"I wonnn I wonnnnn, againnnnnnnn." He began to sing before he grabbed by the hips, tightened grip. And so began the laughs and the squawks that came out of Gavin each time Ryan’s fingers pressed into a different sensitive body part. Showing Gavin he knew how to tease and later on, he would tease. He hated losing.

He hated everything about losing. Especially to Gavin.

But when they were pressed against hard brick, entangled in each other, panting and kissing every part of skin they possibly could, it wasn’t so bad, losing that is.


End file.
